Patients will be studied before and after onset of renal dysfunction to better define if this defect is contributory to the pathogenesis of immune complex disposition or secondary to renal disease and to determine if chemotherapy and plasmapheresis may ameliorate the progressive and often fatal neurologic and renal manifestations of this disorder.